


"Tough Noogies"

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Parents, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Cybil have their first Daddy-Daughter outing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Tough Noogies"

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

John was out with Cybil. Sherlock was busy working on a case and John decided to take Cybil out for several hours. They sat in a cafe that had a book theme to it and even had a reading area in it for relaxing and relaxing. John and Cybil sat in the cafe area, both having tea and a piece of cake. He looked at his little girl, who was looking at a book that they checked out from the public library a couple of blocks away.

“Enjoying the book so far?” John asked.

“Yes.” Cybil said. Cybil may be six but she can read at high school grade level. John smiled.

“I am glad. ...Hey. Cybil, honey?” John asked.

“Yes?” Cybil replied.

“Can Daddy talk to you for a bit?” John asked her.

“Sure! May I finish the page, please? I only have a couple of paragraphs left.” Cybil answered.

“Of course.” John replied. A minute later, Cybil put her bookmark in her book and put it on the table next to her. Then she looked up and her Daddy, smiling.

“I'm ready now. What did you want to talk about?” Cybil asked.

“Oh, any thing really. I want to know more about you, Cybil. Your likes, dislikes, dreams...any thing you want. I only know a few things about you and I want to get to know my daughter.” John replied. Cybil sighed.

“That's going to take a while.” Cybil told him.

“And I am all ears. I know you like The Hobbit and Marvel and love to draw and read but what else do you enjoy doing? What are your hobbies?” John said.

“I like videogames and things like that. I also like puzzles and doing projects with Daddy.” Cybil said. Sherlock calls them “projects” for when he is doing his experiments with Cybil. Cybil is actually not scared of dead bodies or body parts. Actually...she is quite interested in this sort of stuff.

“Do you like any other things. Are you in DC comics as well?” John asked.

“Not really. I find them too depressing.” Cybil told him, then taking a drink of her tea. Cybil can not handle hot tea very well so she got iced tea.

“Any thing else?” John asked.

“Yes but I am not ready to really open up much yet about things like that but that is some of what I do like.” Cybil said, getting a bit nervous.

“I understand. I am not asking you to go out of your comfort level. You can tell more whenever you are ready.” John told him.

“I hope you are not upset.” Cybil said.

“Oh, darling. I am not upset at all. I am not asking to tell me every thing now. We have a lifetime for you to tell me these things. I love you, Cybil.” John said.

“I love you, too.” Cybil said. John took a sip of tea.

“Do you love Papa?” Cybil asked. John put his cup down and looked at her.

“Of course, I love Papa. I love him very much and he loves me, too.” John replied.

“How come you both sometimes seem like your mad at each other but you are actually not? It confuses me.” Cybil asked. John need this was bound to come up sooner or later.

“Your Papa and I have a very special and unique bond between us. The way we met was actually special too but that is another story for another time. We may have our moments and we may not always agree on or with certain things but we really do love each other and I would not want my life any other way or with any one else.” John said.

“Oh okay.” Cybil said, taking another sip of her tea.

“Daddy?” Cybil asked suddenly asked, putting her cup back down.

“Yes, honey?” John replied. Cybil put her arms out on to the table and looked up at him.

“You and Papa are the greatest Daddies in the world.” Cybil said. John was surprised and shocked by what Cybil just told him because they only have had her for a little over a month now and she is already opening up to them even more than she was about a week ago about how she feels about them being her parents.

“You do?” John said, starting to feel teary-eyed and was feeling happy.

“Yes. ...When I had that nightmare that one night and came downstairs to find you both.You really help me get through that. Watching the Hobbit with both of and being with me made feel better. You both really care about me and love me for who I am. You let be myself and that is a great thing. You and Papa even let me wear boy and girl clothes because I do not believe in being just one gender. ...I am so glad they both are my Daddies and I do not want any other parents but you both. I love you, Daddy.” Cybil said to John. A tear streamed down John's cheek..

“Awe, Cybil. We love you so much, too. Papa and I adore you and so glad that you are in our lives. You are an amazing, smart and brave little girl and always puts a smile on out faces every day.” John said.

“Also...I think you and Papa are perfect for each other. When I see you both hug and kiss, it makes me happy to you both in love. Plus, you're not just parents to me.” Cybil said.

“Oh? What else are we to you?” John asked.

“...You both are my Bilbo and Thorin. As well as my inspirations and my heroes. …Is that a bad thing?” Cybil asked. John was already crying. He was so happy and felt like he has finally starting to form a bond with his daughter. He held her hands and looked at her smiling.

“That is a wonderful thing, honey and I feel honored to be one of your inspirations.” John said. He lifted up her hands as much as he could with hurting her and kissed them both. Cybil smiled to see her Daddy happy. After they let go and John calmed down, their piece of cakes arrived and they were pretty good size pieces.

“These look yummy.” John said.

“They do, don't they?” Cybil said. Suddenly, she looked at John, who was smirking. She knew her Daddy was up to something or had an idea of some sort.

“Are you thinking what I am thinking?” Cybil asked.

“On the count of three.” John said. Both of them got in to position over the table.

“One.” John said, counting.

“Two.” Cybil said. Both of them took a breath.

“Three!” They both said and then quickly smooshed their faces in to their pieces of cake. Then a couple of seconds later looked up at each other and giggled/laughed at each other.

“That was AWESOME!” Cybil said, still giggling.

“That is was, my dear, that is was.” John said. Both of them wiped the frosting from their faces and ate what they could get off.

“We will go to the restroom and wash the rest of if off after we finish.” John told her, calming down.

“Okay.” Cybil said. They took a breath and ate their cake.

After they left the cafe, they decided to head home. As they got close to their building, John took a glance at their little girl, who was smiling. John had a tote back with him (which had her book in it).

“By the way, that night when we were downstairs comforting you...what was it that exactly made you feel better?” John asked.

“When you, Papa and I sang Misty Mountains together during that part of the movie.” Cybil told him.

“Really?” John asked.

“Yes. It also made me realize that I have truly found the family that I always wanted.” Cybil replied. John stopped and looked at her.

“You did?” John said. Cybil smiled and shook her head yes. John scooped her up and his arms and hugged her.

“I love you, Daddy.” Cybil said then kissed John's cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. John kissed her back.

“I love you, too, sweetie.” Johns said. He started walking again, holding her. When they got to their building, she put her down so he can open the door.

“I feel bad that we did not get Papa a piece of cake.” Cybil said.

“Well, tough noogies! He should have came with us if he wanted cake.” John said.

“Well, actually, I am kind of glad he did not come with us. ...I really enjoyed just spending time with just you and I. Hope we can do that again soon.” Cybil said. John looked at her and smiled,

“Of course we will. I enjoyed it, too.” John told her. Cybil giggled.

“You said “tough noogies”. That's adorable.” Cybil said, John giggled and opened the door.

“Lets get inside so we can show Papa what we got the library.” John said. Cybil quickly went in the building. John stood there for a second, thinking.

“God, I love them so much.” John thought to himself. Then he went in the building and shut the door to go spend the rest of the day with his family.

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
